The 4 Horsemen of Justice
by Shinigama's-Son
Summary: Four individuals who despise each other musty band together to stop the one who not only threatens earth but all planets and galaxies. Anabeth Bashing. CHB Bashing.


**The Primoridial Son**

**Hi, For those who dont know I am Shinigama's Son (dont ask how i got the name). Now i am taking a break from Naruto Fanfics so i thought what better then to write about my favorite series of books! This is by far my favorite book series so i thought it was time that i finally contribute to the growth of the PJ community. Anyhow i will stop ranting and get to Chapter one of ****The Primordial Son.**

Prolouge:

In the beggining there was darkness. No light and no order, only darkness. As time passed a figure formed from this darkness. The figure grew tired of the bland darkness of space and with a snap of its fingers and a little imagination the galaxies began to form. The figure again grew tired of just looking at the countless stars that made up these galaxies and began to create planets. As time went on the figure continuosly grew tired of just making inanimate objects. So one day it thought of an idea, this idea would one day lead to the universe we know now and the world that we live in today. It created the earth, as well as its inhabitents, it dubbed the first inhabitents the primoridails and with these beings it left its greatest creation in the control of the first beings it created.

x Line Break x

Thousands of Years Later...

The Primordails eventually were forced to pass down the mantle of rulers of Earth and their prized creations, Humans, to their sons and daughters, The Titans, shortley after The youngest of there Sons, Kronos the Titan of time, casturated and sliced up his father Uranus. For many millenia he ruled as the leader of the Golden Age. Though The Golden Age had to end (Ironically it ended the same way the Primoridial era ended can you say KARMA!) and The King of the Titans was slain by his own kids, the Gods. Soon the gods ran into their own set of problems. Kronos had resurected and had tried to take his revenge, but thanks to the greatest hero in mythological history, Percy Jackson.

x Line Break x

"Why! Why did he have to come here, he has taken everything away from me!" screamed Percy into his cabin.

-Flashback- (2 months ago)

Its had been 2 weeks since the fight at Olympus, The camp was starting to calm down and Olympus had been repaired back to its former glory. It was but 2 hours ago that Posiedon had showed up at the camp with a person no one had seen before. " Campers I would like to introduce you to Brain! He is my favorite son and i expect you to treat him as so!" yelled Posiedon. " He will take over duties as head of my cabin for his bravery in taking out a camp of dracanea on his way to this Camp!" yelled Posiedon in a proud voice.

- Flashback End-

From then on he was treated like a god at camp and Percy was completly forgotton, save for Clarisse, Nico, Grover, adn the Romans, even Annabeth turned on him.

-Flashback-

Percy did not mind that the camp had liked his half brother more but the one thing he was holding on to was Annabeth, she was his rock and as long as he had her he was fine, but slowley she started to become aggervated and distant towards him and percy could never make sense of it. Percy was walking to his favorite spot on the beach of the Camp, but he stopped when he heared a familear voice. " Are you sure we should be doing this Brain?" asked Annabeth in worry. "Of Course babe, I love you more then you can ever imagine." said Brain as he went back to making out with Annabeth. When Percy Saw this he finally snapped. "WHY!" Percy yelled gaining the attention of both Brian and Annabeth. " Why Annabeth?!" he asked laceing the question in sarrow and venom. " Percy its not-" "i gave eveything for you! I turned down GODSHIP so that we could be together! Then you cheat on me with my HALF BROTHER!" Percy yelled as water swirlled around him in such a way you could not help but be horrified at the sight of it. " I even went to your mother and asked for her blessing in marrying you, and do you know what she said? She personally gave the ring i was going to use to propose to you!" he said as he took out the box in his left pocket and threw it at Annabeth. " Percy let me expl-" " I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!" he yelled. " You!" Percy yelled as he pointed is finger at Brian. " I am going to kill you!" He yelled as he lounged at him, as he grabbed him he repetedly punched him in the face until he broke his nose and jaw. " If i ever see you again, I will send you to Hell along with your Bitch myself!" said Percy as he stormed off in tears.

- Flashback End-

Percy packed up his belongings and told himself that there was no reason to stay at this camp anymore, but he left a note to those who actually cared about him enough to read and acknowledge that he had left the camp. With that he went on his way not to be seen again for at least a melenium or two.

**(Massive Timeskip about 2 millinum)**

It had been two millenium since he had been there. Two millenium since **that** day. Back then he was a hero to all and a friend to most, but being the hero is never as it seems. The saying history repeats itself could not have been anymore true, for you see no matter the hero he or she always met an untimley end. In my case I lost all of the people I loved, even the one i planned to **marry**. Though my situation may not be the worst when compared to others no one should have to be betrayed as I had. Though now i am back to this _**wretched **_ planet. I can remember the last moments i had on this planet, and the particuler memorey that pops into my head is the day I was approached by my mother. Yes, that moment is as clear as the day i was betrayed and is permenantley etched into the very depths of my brain. It started on the Fifth anaversarry of my leaving of Camp Half Blood...

- Flashback -

" Five years huh." I said to myself. I could not beleive it had been Five years since I left that _place_. Unknowingly i started to weep, even though I usually was a stone wall for emotions i alotted myself this one day to cry. I cried for the betrayel of the one i loved and for the betrayel of my _**friends.**_ Once I had stopped weeping I cleaned myself up, I got up and walked to my camp that i had set earlier that day. I laid down and watched the stars looking at the constallations that littered the night skys with creations that the gods had created over the years. Though one in particuler caught his eye, and it was a new constellation one only a select few new of it was named by Artemis herself after her leutenit, Zoe, the Huntress. Every Now and then when he would get down he would look up at that one constellation in particuler and he would see Zoe's face and he would know that she would roll over in her grave, even though she does not have one but still you get the jist, if she saw him crying. So he figured he would not go hunting tonight and turn in for the night.

(4 Hours Later...)

Percy woke up in a stir, he had this very strange, and not the usual strange demigod dreams that all demigods have it was more that some one wanted to communicate with me. " Was someone trying to communicate with me?" asked Percy to himself. " Yes, I was." said a voice startling Percy. " Who are you?" Percy Asked his tone sounding edgey. " Oh I forgot to tell you my name young one. I am the mother of all, Chaos." said the now female person as she stepped out of the shadows of the tree line surounding the camp he had made. " W-H-HAT?!" yelled Percy in suprise. " Please forgive me My Lady i did not know it was you Lady Chaos." said Percy as he asked the most powerful being to every come into the universe as well as being the one who created the universe he was now living in. " Please don't be so formal, like you i also hate formalities, But I am here for other matters. I have watched your life very closely and I know the hardships you have faced. With that in mind I want you to come to my home in the chaos relm were I will train you to become one of my generals. So now that you have heard my offer what do you say?" said Chaos with no clear tone.

Percy could not beleive it. He had been offered the chance to train with the **Mother Of ALL**! " L-l-ady Chaos why chose me and not anyone else?!" asked Percy, astoundment in his voice very present. " Well, you see you have had one of the hardest lives i have witnessed in my years of watching over Earth and it's inhabitents, with your girlfriend, who you were going to propose to I might add, cheated on you with your half brother as well as your mother , father, friends, and step-father turning on you to your half-brother I just could notn bear to see it anymore. So i come to you with my offer, now do you accept?" explained Chaos in a static tone as usual. Percy mulled over the idea for a minute, then once he had decided he said the words that would change his mind forever. " I will Lady Chaos." replied Percy. " Ok, and please call me Mom. After all a boy needs a mother adn from your thoughts i can see that you no longer consider _Sally_ your mother." said Chaos making sure to add the venom to Sally's name. " Ok... Mom." said Percy.

- Flashback End -

From then on my Life had changed, most of it for the better but my life was no longer full of misury and saddness, but filled with happy and peacful moments. Until now, becasue just being on this planet makes my spine crawl with anger and sadness. " Snap out of it! " I yelled at my self. " this is no time to dwell on the past i have a mission to complete and a person to kill. " I said again not relising I was talking to myself. With that I began my journey to the wretched _ Camp Half Blood_.

**Prolouge End**

**So how was it? If you have any comments dont be afraid to review, also I am in need of a beta reader because i am so bad with my grammer. Now there will be 4 main characters hence the name except for Percy will no longer be alone in the world and there will be 3 OC's, so that means you need to PM me 2 character ideas, I say 2 because I already have one of said OC's laid out. So if you are willing to lend the helping hand PM and I will get back to you. So as always Ja Ne! **

**-Shinigama's Son **


End file.
